Surprise Awakenings
by snappleapple518
Summary: Fiona stumbles upon a picture that brings her back to the Queegueg and the painful events that forced her to leave it. Read and Review please!


_**Disclaimer**: I do not own A Series of Unfortunate Events, but if I did I would be the happiest girl in the entire world! No, not really, but it would be extremely awesome to think that my mind came up with something so amazing. I also do not own the song "I'm Not Who I Was". That is owned by a nice man named Brandon Heath who I know extremely little about._

---

_**Surprise Awakenings**_

Though it was almost the middle of summer Fiona had decided it was time for a good spring cleaning.

Ever since she was a little girl Fiona had always been very practical and organized. She liked for everything to have, and be in its place. She had been cleaning for near three hours, and still she didn't feel as if her house was quite as organized as it ought to be. Sometimes she hated how obsessive she was about her neatness._  
_

She was walking alongside one of her many desks full of "important" documents, when she knocked one piece of paper off the desk, and onto the floor. It was lying face down, so she couldn't see what it was.

**_I wish you could see me now  
I wish I could show you how  
I'm not who I was_**

She knelt down to pick it up, and saw that it was a photograph, but when she turned it around to see what it was a picture of, she let out a short gasp of breath. She picked up the picture off the floor, and sat down on the couch on the other side of the room.

_**I found us in a photograph  
I saw me and I had to laugh  
You know, I'm not who I was  
**_

The boy with dark hair and green eyes stared up off the page at her. She felt her heartbeat quickening at just the thought of him. Even ten years later she still felt the same way. If only she hadn't been so angry… if only she had been older and wiser… if only she'd realized that she'd never find a guy as amazing as Klaus Baudelaire. Not even close… even if he didn't really love her. He had still been a wonderful friend to her, and no matter what he'd done, he hadn't done it on purpose. It's not like he could help the way he felt for that inane poet.

_**I used to be mad at you  
A little on the hurt side too  
But I'm not who I was**_

I found my way around  
To forgiving you   
Some time ago  
But I never got to tell you so  


And suddenly she wasn't sitting on her couch anymore. Well… that's silly, of course she was, but she sure didn't feel like it. She was remembering a night long ago on a rusty broken-down submarine in the middle of the ocean, on a quest for an object which always seemed to evade their grasp- with a boy she'd always thought she could trust… and then found out that she couldn't.

_**You were there, you were right above me  
And I wonder if you ever loved me  
Just for who I was**_

---

_Fiona knelt on the floor of her bedroom as the ship rocked back and forth. She didn't fill sick though. This was the only life she knew. She stayed low to the ground, and crawled out past the wooden door. It creaked as she went through, and she almost hesitated. That was, until she remembered the motto. The captain's voice echoed in her head…_

He who hesitates is lost!

_Or she… Fiona thought with a smile as she continued on towards the other side of the ship. She kept going, but tried to keep the noise level down. She wouldn't want Klaus to know that she was watching him. She blushed at the thought. Klaus Baudelaire… she'd never met another boy like him. Then again- she hadn't met many boys seeing as she'd spent nearly her entire lifetime on a ship traveling the "high seas" (or so the captain liked to call them). But still… he was so smart. And he was nice, and he was always interested in everything she had to say. She'd never met anyone who liked to hear about her mushrooms, but Klaus seemed to absorb every word like a sponge. His good looks didn't hurt either. She blushed again, even though no one was around, and no one could hear her thoughts even if they were. Still… she'd never felt this way before._

_She was soon outside the door to Klaus' room. She poked her head around the door, and saw that, to her surprise, he was still awake. The door, however, had been propped open, and he was facing away from it so she could see him without him seeing her. Spying… no… observing. She nodded her head as if to confirm it. She wouldn't spy on Klaus… and yet she was. She smiled to herself._

_She had been kneeling there for a moment when she heard that he was talking to himself. He had a flashlight out and he was writing something on a piece of paper that had been yellowed from age. The captain didn't believe that paper was important. He said that if something was important enough to know, you'd remember it. This is, of course, completely outrageous, because everyday thousands of people forget all sorts of useful things, that if they had written them down, everything would have been fine and remembered. But you don't argue with the captain._

_As Fiona listened to the silence she realized that it wasn't completely silent. Klaus was saying something to himself as he began to write on the yellowed paper. He ended with what she thought was his name and began to read writing again, as if to see if it was good enough._

_"Dear Isadora-" he began. Fiona felt her stomach do an interesting twist in her chest. Who was Isadora? That must be one of those Quagmires he's always talking about! Why is he writing to her? And he's crazy if he thinks it'll ever get to her with the telegram busted up the way it is._

_"I just want you to know, that I think of you all the time-" he continued, "I know this seems sudden, but I just want you to know that I've grown more and more- No, that's not right. Sounds corny!" He sat in silence for a moment than he snapped his fingers as if he'd come to a conclusion. He began to erase furiously. With each word she'd heard Fiona's heart did another twist, and she that one twist might be a twist too much, and her heart might just rip in half. He thinks of her all the time? Does he think about me all the time?_

**_When the pain came back again  
Like a bitter friend  
It was all that I could do  
To keep myself from blaming you_  
**

_"That's it!" he said, with another snap of his fingers. He looked up at his sisters on the bunks next to him. A guilty expression passed over his face and then he continued to read out loud._

_"Every since we went to Prufrock Prep together, I've thought about you a lot. You were the one thing that made my stay their bearable. And I think that even if I had the choice to erase that part of my past, I'd keep it, even though it was so painful. Because painful memories aren't quite as painful when you're part of them." A dreamy smile covered his face and he sighed a happy sigh, and continued "There's this girl on the ship. Her name's Fiona. She's really nice, and all… maybe even a little pretty… and I think she might even like me or something… I don't know. But I can't help thinking that I'll never meet anyone who's quite as pretty as you are, Isadora. I think I could be falling in love with you." His voice trailed off, and she began to crawl away from the door as she heard him stand up to go back to bed._

_She resolved to go back to hers._

_The tears dripped down her triangle glasses as she went._

---

Amazingly, Fiona smiled at the thought. She'd forgiven Klaus long ago for what he'd done. He hadn't _meant _to hurt her. But the next day when she'd left, she feared that she had hurt him. And this time, she'd meant to. She still felt bad though.

_**  
I was thinking maybe I  
I should let you know  
I am not the same  
But I never did forget your name  
**_

Fiona stood up from the couch and went to pick up another piece of paper from the desk. This one was blank, and held no memories for her. She sat back down on the couch and began to write her letter.

_Dear Klaus,_

_I know this may seem a bit sudden, but I just wanted you to know that I completely forgive you for what happened all those years ago, and I hope that you forgive me too. I know you may be thinking that you didn't do anything to deserve me leaving. And really you didn't. But I was just an emotional triangle-eyed youth. What would I know? So I just wanted to say that I hope all our differences have been resolved through this letter. Don't bother to write back._

_Fiona Crenshaw_

"Honey!" yelled a deep voice from the front entryway. She smiled.

"Back here, Henry!" she shouted back, and around the doorway came her handsome husband of six years. In his arms was their two year old daughter Amy, and standing on the floor next to him was their five year old son Robbie.

She ran to hug Henry and he put her daughter on the floor and gave her a quick kiss.

_Thanks, Klaus… _she thought with a smile, _if you hadn't rejected me, I may never have been able to be with the man I truly love._

_**I wish you could see me now  
I wish I could show you how  
I'm not who I was**_

_---_

_So what did you think? I thought it was a little choppy, and kind of overall dumb. A sort of good idea, but it didn't develop into all that good of a fic. Well, it doesn't matter what I thought. What did YOU think of it? By the way, I have thought about it over a while, and while I don't want Fiona and Klaus to actually end up together, they do make a really sad fic to think about the two of them. And I love that kind of crap, lol. Well, you know the drill… read and review!_

_Thanks again,_

_Snappleapple518_


End file.
